


a legacy of sorrow

by orphan_account



Series: EOXI UHX ECX [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Gen, I don't know how else to tag this, Possession, Spirit Medium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Excuse me?""You're excused, Kaito."





	a legacy of sorrow

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused, Kaito," Tantei-kun replies, smiling cheekily at him. Except, if he is to be believed, the one talking to him right now is not the pint-sized detective... it was his--

"Hah. Impossible. Kaitou KID does not have parents." Never forget your Poker Face. Never forget your Poker Face, especially in front of detectives that employ psychological warfare. What the hell is Kudou thinking, bringing his father into this conversation? Did he not care about the boundaries? Did he enjoy screwing with Kaito?

A sigh, "Stop fretting, Kaito."

A twitch. He didn't give Tantei-kun the permission to call him by his name. "You stop." He replies, tone shifting to menacing as he stared down at the detective beside him. How does Tantei-kun even know his name?

Tantei-kun regarded him with a look. He stared back. It was silent, except for the sound of his cape being blown by the wind. The Task Force left a while ago, the heist ended two hours ago. The heist target was safely in his front pocket, resting above his heart, beating hard and fast against his chest. No snipers tonight. Snake and his merry band of bastards seemed to be busy ruining other people's lives. Small mercies. Thank you, Lady.

Tantei-kun broke the eye contact first, turning to face the full moon. He brought his hand in front of him... no. NO. Wait. That's--!

"Hey! When did you--" Tantei-kun held the Rose Diamond in his hand, and was currently inspecting it.

"So, it's not this one either," He pocketed the gem, turning to face Kaito. "You were distracted enough to not notice."

Impossible. He was not!

He stared incredulously at Tantei-kun again, still skeptical. But seeing was believing... and what he saw convinced him of the impossible. The Impossible. Yet here he stood.

"Old man...?" He asked.

A smirk that looked out of place on Tantei-kun's face (but would look normal on his dad's face, he realizes) was what finally sealed the deal for him.

"Hello, son."

He would deny anyone who saw what happened next. Kaitou KID didn't cry, and Kaitou KID didn't hug little kids to his chest as he bawled. Kaitou KID was a phantom, and phantoms didn't have feelings.

* * *

"So, are you some kind of shaman?" He asked the six-year-old that he had taken home with him. (Led him home, actually. He was still Dad 'til, like, 8 minutes ago.)

Tantei-kun scrunched his nose, "Shaman, spirit medium, whatever." He was wearing a pair of kid's pajamas that Kaito unearthed from his closet. His clothes were in the laundry, being done at the moment.

"Yeah, okay. So why'd my old man suddenly possess you or something?"

"It just happened to be the full moon, and I just happened to hear his voice among all the others that followed me," Tantei-kun says as he removes lint from the sleeves. "He says he wanted to talk to you again, just for old time's sake. He was worried about you."

"Aw, he didn't have to."

"Tell that to him, not me."

"Is he still here?" He turned his head around, looking for any sign that his Dad was here.

"He's not a poltergeist, so he won't be able to 'show' his presence to you. But yes, he's still here. He only leaves your side to go to your mother's."

"Dad..."

Tantei-kun yawned. A wide yawn that looks like it could crack his jaw. "Damn," he muttered, covering his mouth as another yawn escaped him.

"Do you get tired? Like... after possessions?"

Tantei-kun was scrubbing his eyes, "Yeah. Not as bad when I'm in my actual body... but being a kid makes everything tiring." Another yawn. His eyes weren't even open anymore.

"Get some sleep, Tantei-kun." He said, gently pushing the kid into his bed.

"Where'll you sleep, KID?" Tantei-kun mumbled.

"We have spare futons, I can sleep on that."

"Mmm."

"Goodnight, Tantei-kun. And thanks a lot."

* * *

"You're a liar," Tantei-kun says as he climbs down the last steps of the stairs, heading to the dining room. There was already a mug of coffee (black, _blegh_ ) and some French toast waiting for him.

"Good morning to you too?"

"Toichi-san says you don't have a spare futon. Where did you sleep?"

Busted by the old man even in the afterlife. Harsh.

"On the couch." He even had the crick in the neck as proof.

"You're an idiot, KID," Tantei-kun said as he reached for the mug of coffee.

"I prefer the term 'considerate host', Tantei-kun."

"Eh, I prefer 'idiot'. Because that's what you are."

"Harsh as usual."

They ate breakfast in relative silence. Tantei-kun was on his phone, probably texting Mouri-chan so as not to worry her. He was reading the newspaper, the main headline was about last night's heist, of course.

"Hey, speaking of last night's heist, where's the jewel?"

Tantei-kun was silent, and then he looked at Kaito... no, beside Kaito. He looked to his side, no luck. No one.

"Toichi-san says he placed it among your... pile."

Ah. The old man telling him to clean the shit in his room.

They finished breakfast, and while Tantei-kun helped clean up, ("You don't have to..." "Shush, I don't mind.") Kaito went to retrieve the tiny detective's clothes.

Soon, they were both out the door. Kaito on his way to Ekoda High, Tantei-kun on his way back to Beika.

"Thanks for letting me stay over, KID." He was on his phone, probably texting Mouri-chan to tell her he was on his way back.

"It's no problem, Tantei-kun," He says. "In fact, I should thank you too."

With that said, he got on his knees in front of the detective and offered him a yellow rose. "Thanks for allowing me the chance to talk to my old man again, Kudou."

Tantei-kun stared at the rose for a while, and then smiled, reaching for it. "Anytime, Kuroba."

 

 


End file.
